Child of Light and Darkness
by J.T.Raschen
Summary: This takes place in a AU where Irene's, Zarc and Ray's daughter, reincarnations join in on the adventure; while being hunted down by the Fusion Dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan-fiction, so I hope that you enjoy it. Just to give a fair warning, I hardly know how to play the game, but I have seen the anime. I will also be using OC cards for my characters; so, if I get anything wrong please let me know. Also, I do not know how much dueling my characters will do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V and its characters; except for my OCs.**

* * *

Long before Zarc became evil he was once a junior year high school student who was dating a young Ray Akaba. However, a twist of fate fell upon them; for sometime after they got together Ray was beginning to not feel so well. She would start vomiting in the early mornings, have strange food cravings, and also sudden mood swings; and her father, Leo Akaba, was starting to notice his daughter's strange behavior.

"Ray, are you feeling all right?", he asked his daughter for he just found her throwing up in the bathroom, again.

She looked up at her father with bags under her eyes and replied, "No, not really. I don't know what is going on with me."

He placed his hand upon her forehead to see if she had a fever. "You feel fine," he told her.

"So, what do you think is wrong?", she asked worried.

"Only one way to find out," he answered his daughter.

They went to see the doctor to find out what the problem was. After telling the doctor what has been happening and answering a few questions the doctor asked Leo to go sit in the waiting room while they ran some tests. Some time had past and the doctor came back with the results. "Alright, after going over the tests and double checking we've just confirmed what your condition is, Ms. Akaba."

"Ok, so what seems to be the problem?",Ray asked as she was sitting on the examination table waiting anxiously for an answer.

The doctor replied with a small smile,"Well, it seems to be that you're pregnant. Congratulations," while Ray just sat there like a statue after receiving that life changing news.

* * *

_9 months later…_

After learning that she was pregnant Ray and her father ended up having a very heated discussion. Ray ultimately decided to keep the child; and while Leo was disappointed with her, he still loved her with all of his heart and agreed to help raise his future grandchild. However, after learning about her condition she ended up breaking up with Zarc without telling him about his baby; for she was afraid of how he might react. And,so, after the long wait it was finally time to welcome the newest member of the Akaba family into the world.

"Come on, Ray, come on, push," the doctor instructed her.

Leo, standing by his daughter's bedside, kissed her on the forehead and told her, "You're doing great."

The doctor spoke again, "I see the head. Ok, just one more push." Ray did as she was told and suddenly there was the sound of a little infant's crying. "It's a girl," the doc declared as everyone was smiling with joy. After the baby was cleaned up, she was handed over to an exhausted Ray.

"Oh, Ray, she's beautiful," the now grandfather said with pride in his eyes.

"So, what are you going to name her?", the doctor asked.

Ray smiled as she stared at her new daughter before answering, "Irene. Irene Akaba."

* * *

_3 years later…_

As Irene grew up, she has gained her mother's facial features, gray and maroon hair, and has also inherited her father's golden eyes; except her eyes were more rounded like her mother's. When she become old enough to learn how to duel Ray had given her four special monster cards. The Effect Monster, Ruby-Eyes Manticore; the Fusion Monster, Sapphire Sea Serpent; Synchro Monster, Diamond-Winged Dragon; and the Xyz Monster, Amethyst Griffin. Each one; a jewel based mythical creature that represents one of the four elements of nature; earth, water, fire, and air. They were to show her that she was Ray's precious jewel and how she meant the world to her.

Ray wished it could go on forever; however, it was not meant to be. It was some time after Irene got the cards that were given to her, she wanted to go see one of Zarc's duels; even though the two of them did not know that they were related to one another Irene wanted to go after hearing so much about him. Ray was unsure at first, but reluctantly she agreed.

After winning, yet another duel, Zarc was holding an autograph signing for his fans and Irene as well as Ray were in line also. When it came time for their turn Zarc asked without looking up, "Ok, who do I make this out to?"

"Irene Akaba, please," said the little girl.

Recognizing the last name Zarc looked up to see Ray and a young girl with her. "Ray," he said in a surprised tone.

Ray replied, "Hello, Zarc, it's been a while."

"It sure has," he agreed. He then looked over to Irene and asked, "So, whose this little one?"

"This is Irene, my daughter," she answered as she put her hands on Irene's shoulders.

"Oh, really?", the duelist questioned. Nervously she nodded her head. "What about you, Irene? How old are you?", he said with a small smile as he went back to the young girl.

With a proud smile she answered, "Three."

After hearing that Zarc's face was replaced with one of happiness to that of shock as something popped into his mind. As he took a closer look at the girl, he noticed that parts of her hair were gray and had gold eyes like his. He then turned his attention back to Ray and said, "Hey, Ray, do you mind sticking around for a bit? I would like to talk to you after I'm done signing autographs."

Having a bad feeling what was about to happen, and knowing one day it would, she sadly agreed.

When the time came for them to talk, they were in the stands with Irene playing not too far away from them. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?", Ray asked even though she had a pretty good idea about what.

With his back toward her he spoke without answering the question, "Three. She's three years old, Ray."

She looked down, sighed, and said, "Yeah, I know."

"That was the last time we ever-," being as emotional as he was, he was unable to finish the sentence. He then turned around to face her and voiced the question that was hanging in the air, "Am- Am I her father?"

"Yes," was all she could say.

"Is that- Is that why you broke up with me?", he asked finding it hard to find his voice. Taking her silence as his answer he spoke again, "Why didn't you just tell me?!"

"Because I didn't know how you would react," she nearly shouted with tears in her eyes.

He scoffed, "Well, I guess we will never know now, won't we?" Silence soon fell upon them for some time before Zarc suddenly said, "I want to meet her." Before Ray could even object, he told her, "You know as well as I do, that she deserves to know who her father is."

With sadness in her eyes she nodded her head. She then turned to where her daughter was and called, "Irene, could you come here please."

After hearing her mother's voice Irene gathered up her cards and scurried over to her. Once she got there, she saw how sad her mom looked and asked, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Ray wiped away her tears and said, "Sweetie, there's someone I would like to meet."

"Really, who?", Irene asked.

Ray gestured her to Zarc and told her, "Irene, I would like you to meet Zarc, your father."

"Huh?", she exclaimed. "So, my father is the world's greatest duelist? Cool!", she said suddenly and then ran up to Zarc and hugged him. "I'm happy to have met you, dad."

The moment Irene ran up and gave him a hug a look of shock was placed upon his face; but once he heard what she called him, his shock was replaced with happiness. "I'm glad to have finally meet you too, Irene," he said as he returned his daughter's hug.

* * *

_2 years later…_

After Zarc and Irene found out the truth about them being father and daughter, they had begun to spend more time with each other; after getting Ray's approval first, of course. They even discovered that Irene's four favorite monsters were one-of-a-kind, just like her dad's dragons. Zarc even helped Irene on improving her dueling skills. He also began to realize that Irene was the greatest thing to have ever happen to him. The two of them were very close; that is until the day of the accident.

That day was when everything changed; after the incident the crowd cheered for more violence and Zarc was more than happy to give it to them. However, because of this newfound ruthlessness of his Zarc was no longer allowed to see Irene; which caused him to go further down a dark path, for she was the only source of goodness he had left.

* * *

Sometime before the rise of Z-Arc...

It was Leo Akaba's birthday today and the two most important girls in his life had gotten him something very special on this special day. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", they cried out as they pulled him into a hug.

"Ah, thank you," the professor said as he hugged them back with a smile on his face. After Leo let go of his daughter and grand-kid Irene rushed off to somewhere.

"So, how are you feeling?", Ray asked.

Her father sighed and answered, "Older," and then they chuckled. Just then, Irene came back with something in her hands.

"We got you something", Irene said as she handed the present over to her grandpa.

"Oh, you girls didn't have to do that," he told them while he took the gift.

Ray replied, "Of course we did."

"Come on, grandpa, open it up," Irene told him as she bounced up and down.

Leo did what was asked of him and opened the card and read what was said:

_"To remind you that no matter what we will always be close to your heart. Happy Birthday. Love, Ray and Irene Akaba"_

he then opened up his present which was a Duel Monsters card shaped locket. When he opened up the locket it revealed to have a picture of Ray and Irene hugging each other and smiling while looking at the camera, with a park in the background. He smiled and wiped away single tear as he said, "Thank you both so much. I love it." Leo Akaba closed up his gift, put it around his neck, and pulled his daughter and granddaughter into a hug and told them, "I love you both so much."

"We love you, too, dad," Ray replied.

* * *

_After the rise of Supreme King Z-Arc…_

Feeling responsible for all of Zarc's destruction Leo Akaba looked for a way to defeat him, until one day he did. However, knowing what her father was planning on doing Ray decided to take matters into her own hands; but it would require the help of a certain five-year old. "Irene, can you do something for me?", she asked.

"Sure, mom, what's up?", Irene replied. Ray cupped a hand around her daughter's ear and told her what to do.

The time to put the plan into action was when Leo was done creating the four nature cards. All Irene had to do was distract him for just a few seconds. "Grandpa, I'm scared," she said standing right behind him.

He turned around to comfort his granddaughter, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that no harm will come to you or your mom." After he said that he turned around just in time to see Ray steal the cards and run towards Zarc with Irene immediately following her.

"Mom, wait," Irene shouted, "I can help." Ray stopped.

"No, sweetie, you can't. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger, I love you too much to let that happen," she said as she kneeled down in front of her little girl.

In return she said, "I love you too, mom. But I'm still going with you. Those cards contain the forces of nature while my monsters represent the four elements of nature, they can help. They said they can; they want to help. _We_ want want to help. Besides, he is still my dad, maybe I can get him to listen."

Not wanting to for fear for her safety Ray couldn't help but admit that Irene had a good point, and knew that she could use all the help she could get. "All right then, let's go stop your father," she declared as she ran to where Zarc was with Irene riding on top of her back.

Once they got to their destination, they confronted the man that had once been so close to them. "Zarc!", Ray yelled.

He looked down to see Ray and Irene. **"Well if isn't my daughter and her mother. What do you want? Have you come to stop me?"**, he mocked as Ray put Irene down on the ground.

"Daddy, please, you don't have to do this," Irene pleaded.

**"Sorry, but this is what the fans ordered, and I plan on delivering,"** he declared.

"By hurting innocent people; destroying the world?!", Ray cried.

All he said was, **"Never stopped me before."**

"ENOUGH!", Irene cried out.

"If you won't stop, then I guess we'll have to stop you ourselves," Ray told him.

**"Are you two challenging me to a duel?"**, he questioned.

She responds, "You bet we are."

"LET'S DUEL", they all shouted as they readied their duel disks.

One by one they each took their turns as the duel went on. As they played Irene would continue to try convincing her father to stop, but to no avail. She used her ace monsters; but they were ultimately sent to the graveyard. However, they would still help with Zarc's defeat where they were. Once everything was set Ray decided to give her daughter a chance to run. "Irene, get as far away as you can," she ordered.

"No way, mom, I would rather face this with you then live without you," she told her mother as she ran to her mom and hugged her with all her might. Accepting this Ray gave her a loving smile. Knowing what was about to happen Irene decided to give it one more try. "Daddy, please if you stop now things can go back to the way they were," she pleaded with all her heart.

**"Hahaha! Sorry, but that's never going to happen,"** the demon duelist declared.

"Then you leave us with no choice. It's my move", Ray exclaimed as she raised her right arm; and almost as if on instinct Irene did the same thing with her's as well. Then one after another Ray used the cards that her father created. Once she was finished four uniquely designed, silver bracelets appeared on both of their arms. The first bracelet to appear on Irene's arm was thin banded with a ruby in the center with two beads on each side, one of them on both sides was a bit bigger than the other. The second, had a light blue sapphire in the shape of a raindrop with a thick band that had a squiggly line pattern on it that looked like waves. The third bracelet had a sun with a diamond in the middle of it that was thin banded; and the forth one was a thin banded bracelet that a diamond shaped amethyst that had a pair of wings attached it. After those eight bracelets appeared, at the same time they each glowed a different color.

Seeing what was happening Zarc threatened them, **"Stop it, stop it right now, or you'll both suffer the consequences."** But neither of them said a word to him. After he said this Zarc, Ray, and Irene's souls each then went into four different directions with the world immediately chasing after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the first couple of chapters my character(s) will not be dueling, only making appearances. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V or its characters; just my OCs.**

* * *

On a pixilating field spell of what looked like Ancient Japan was a large person, that went by the name of Gong, stood with two monsters and 2600 LP. He then tribute his two Superheavy Samurais to summon his Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense mode. "Alright, Yuya, enough riding around, it's time to take center stage and show Gong what you're made of!", Gong said to his opponent.

"It's show time!", Yuya declared as he landed on top of the building while riding on a pink hippo's back. "Ladies, gentlemen, and Gong, how about I kick off this round's entertainment with some carnival craving hippos?!" He then activated a spell card and three dancing hippos appeared.

"Hey, what's with all that shaking? We're dueling; not dancing!", Gong told him.

* * *

_Control room…_

Aggravated Zuzu yelled, "Quit goofing around, Yuya!", as she accidentally slammed her hands on the computer.

"Careful, Zuzu!", another girl, Terra, exclaimed as the computer started to overheat and blow up in their faces.

Just then Zuzu's dad came in. "What's going on, girls?", he asked.

"Oh, we just had a wee mishap," Zuzu said nervously.

"I told you to treat this equipment with TLC!", he exclaimed as the room started to fill smoke. At the same time the ARC system shut down causing the duel to be terminated and Yuya to land on the ground hard.

"Yuya, what do you have to say for yourself?", Zuzu asked over the speaker. In response he made a silly face.

"Figures," Terra said.

* * *

_Main room…_

"OUR DUEL SCHOOL IS GOING DOWN THE TUBES!", Skip Boyle shouted so loud that it even that startled the people outside. He slumped down into a chair when he said that they couldn't teach action dueling without an ARC system, and then complained how sometimes he wished he was a principal of a cooking school.

"Man, and I was just getting to my most duel-taining moves when the system went down," Yuya moaned as he put his googles overs his eyes.

"Your duel-taining distracted me. You should take life more seriously," Zuzu told.

Terra said, "Come on, guys, don't start to argue again," as Zuzu tried to swat Yuya's head. She ended up missing and Yuya ran into Gong.

He grunted, "Is that you, Gong? Or did someone just put a boulder there?"

Gong asked him, "Why do you always have to make a joke out of everything?"

Finally getting the goggles off to reveal marks around his eyes he said, "Well, there's nothing wrong with giving the fans a good laugh."

"Even so, you shouldn't joke all the time," Terra said.

Gong agreed and then went on about how when fans watch Yuya's duel they are laughing at him rather than with him; and how great his dad was. He then contrasted them saying how his Yuya's dad's duels were entertaining while his were embarrassing.

"Well, if you ask me, my dad's last duel was pretty embarrassing too," Yuya said.

Terra, Zuzu, and Gong yelled, "Yuya!"

He laughed a little before saying, "Relax."

"Yuya, how can you say that about our dad?!", Terra cried out.

"Sorry, sis, I didn't mean to upset you," he told her. Terra is Yuya's younger twin sister. She has green hair with light green sidetails; and has her hair tied into a side ponytail on the left side of her head with a white hair tie that has a blue star on it. Yuya and Terra sort of have the same crimson eyes, except her's are a bit more rounded. Right now, she was wearing her school uniform and jacket, without the tie, along with a pendulum that matched her brother's. She was also wearing a thin banded, silver bracelet that had a ruby in the center with two different sized beads on each side of the gem on her right wrist.

Just then a man wearing a yellow suit came into the room. "Afternoon, all. I do hope I'm not interrupting," he greeted.

"Who are you?", Skip asked.

The man introduced himself, "I am Nico Smiley, dueling manager and promoter. Currently I represent the Action Duel Champion, The Sledgehammer."

Yuya and Terra gasped, "Not the Sledgehammer!"

"Yes," Nico replied, "you see, The Sledgehammer is holding a fan appreciation day at the Leo Institute; and as part of the festivities he is issuing an one-on-one dueling challenge to Yuya."

"You are inviting me to duel The Sledgehammer?", Yuya asked nervously.

"I'm not inviting you to duel his grandma! Seriously though, this is your chance to make up for your father's disappearing act. You do remember what happened, don't you?", Nico told him.

Flashback:

"This crowd is boiling over, and I don't blame them. Our Action Duel Championship was due to start over an hour ago, but Yusho Sakaki still has not shown up to defend his title," the announcer said.

"Sakaki has chickened out!", Sledgehammer accused. The crowd started booing, just then a young Yuya ran up with Terra following close behind.

Terra yelled, "Our dad is no chicken!"

"Yeah! Let me duel The Sledgehammer until our dad gets here!", Yuya cried out.

Their mom then came up to take them away, "Yuya, Terra, calm down, please," she told them.

As they were about to leave, he managed to shout, "I'm not scared, duel me instead!"

End of Flashback:

"Your finally old enough to get your wish," Nico said, "We'll publicize it as the duel of the decade! A child of Yusho Sakaki tries to clear up their father's name!" Yuya gulped hearing this as his sister put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it! I will never let Yuya, or even Terra, take part in this match!", Skip exclaimed.

Mr. Smiley asked, "Why not? It is what the fans want to see, not to mention that it will mean free publicity for your duel school."

"I won't let Yuya be humiliated! The boy and his sister have suffered enough since their father disappeared! Get out of here, Nico!", Skip exclaimed.

"Oh, I understand, Boyle. It's a shame though, because if you had agreed, the Leo Corp. would have donated the newest ARC system to your school with no charge, as in free", Nico said sneakily.

The principal then told him excitedly, "You got yourself a deal!" Just then his daughter hit him on the head with a paper fan.

"You just said that would never let the two of them duel The Sledgehammer!", Zuzu exclaimed.

"But for the good of the school-," he tried to explain.

She interrupted him, "What about the good of Yuya and Terra?"

Gong agreed, "Yeah, we got to have their backs."

"Um, we can't… because they're ran off," she pointed out.

"Just like their old man," Nico said.

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

Sitting on a bridge Yuya had his goggles over his eyes while watching as his pendulum was swinging back and forth as he remembered something.

Flashback:

A young Yuya was sitting on a pier with his goggles covering his eyes with Terra sitting next him, concerned for her twin. Just then a hand slid the goggles up to reveal that he was crying. They looked up to see that the hand belonged to their father.

"Take your dad's advice, kids. Try to laugh when you feel like crying; and when things get tough respond with smile. It will give you the strength to keep moving forward!", Yusho said. He then took his son's pendulum to swing it in front of them. "It is kind of like a pendulum. When it swings one way, it will swing the other way, too, like in a duel."

"A duel?", they questioned.

Yusho told them, "The key to dueling is to believe in your deck and yourself. When your falling behind, you can always make things swing your way again, so don't worry and enjoy the ride. Try to remember what I have told you two, it might help you someday."

End of Flashback:

"Hey," Yuya turned around to see his sister.

"You followed me, didn't you?", he asked.

"Of course, I am your twin, aren't I? Face it you're stuck with me," she said as she went to lean against the bridge next to him. "You're thinking about what dad told us, aren't you?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Dad was right, Terra, I can win if I just have fun and believe in myself." Terra smiled hearing that.

* * *

_The next day at the Dueling Stadium…_

Skip, Zuzu, and Gong ran to the entrance to find the place filled with cheering people. Nico Smiley then appeared to announce, "You fans have been looking forward to this all day and now it's finally happening! Three years ago, the famous Duel-tainer, Yusho Sakaki, failed to defend his title against The Sledgehammer. And now one of Sakaki's own children will try to erase that disgrace!"

"Do you think they'll show up?", Zuzu asked.

Gong answered, "Who knows? But Gong's gut says that they will."

"Well, then your gut would be right," they looked over to see Terra approaching.

Skip then exclaimed, "All right! Now we can get that new ARC s-," Zuzu hit his head with her fan again. "Never mind."

Nico then went on and activated the spell Castle of Chaos and begun to explain how incredible the ARC system made it feel so real. He then went on to introduce The Sledgehammer, but when it came Yuya's turn he did not show up."Kid, that's your cue!", Nico exclaimed. The crowd then began to complain how Yuya was just as a coward as his dad. Hearing what they said Zuzu and Terra took offence and began to make their way over to them, but Gong stopped them.

"Not now, girls," he told them.

"But, Gong!", Zuzu said as Skip put a hand on their shoulders. Just then as Sledgehammer was talking to himself a clown appeared behind him. In the crowd was a young boy who was watching the clown as he saw him make a silly face. He instantly knew who it was, for he was there when it was first made. The others also recognized this and had either a face of shock or embarrassment on their faces.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is," Zuzu asked.

Using her hand to cover her eyes Terra said, "I should've known that he would do something like this."

The audience tried to get The Sledgehammer to turn around; noticing this he did just that to see the clown. "When did the circus come to town?", he asked.

The clown told him, "It didn't. I'm your opponent."

The Sledgehammer pointed at him, "Don't tell me you are the son of Yusho."

The clown revealed himself to be Yuya. "Yep, the one and only. Well, are you ready to get this show on the road? Or should I say, the castle?!", he said as he readied his duel disk. "Let's see if you are as nasty as you smell!"

Sledgehammer retorted, "For such a little clown, you have big mouth! You won't be so insolent once The Sledgehammer squashes you!"

"It looks like sparks are flying and they haven't even started dueling yet!", Nico exclaimed as the two duelists got their five cards in hand.

"LETS'S DUEL!", they yelled. After saying that Smiley then snapped his fingers and the action cards spread out.

Yuya took the first turn by summoning his Performapal Hip Hippo ATK:800; he then landed on its back and rode off into the forest. The crowd complained about Yuya running away. "I knew letting Yuya duel was a mistake," Zuzu exclaimed. Gong also complained how Yuya wasn't dueling but rather running away.

"Jeez, come on guys, I'm sure he knows what he is doing," the younger Sakaki twin told them.

It was now the Sledgehammer's turn. After drawing a card, he activated a spell allowing him two summon two Battleguard monsters. He then tributes his two monsters to summon Battleguard King ATK:3000; he then uses it to attack Yuya. However, Yuya was lucky enough to grab an action card that saved both his hippo and life points. "Why doesn't he just stand and fight?!", Gong shouted, "He can't keep avoiding-," he was interrupted by a woman. They turned around to see that it was Terra and Yuya's mother.

Skip greeted her, "Yoko, hi."

"Hey, mom!", Terra exclaimed as she went to be by her mother's side.

Yoko smiled at her daughter before speaking, "Yuya's running is actually pretty cunning, Gong."

Back with the duel, Sledgehammer uses Battleguard King's special ability to try to attack his opponent again. But just like before Yuya found an action card that saved his monster and halved the damage he would've taken, dropping his life points from 4000 to 2900. The Sledgehammer just ended his turn after setting one card face-down.

Yuya was up now and drew. He tributes Hip Hippo, since it equals two monsters, to summon Odd-Eyes Dragon ATK:2500. He hopped onto its back, "What do you say we swing into action?", he asked his dragon.

"Bravo! That is what his dad used to say that! That kid is chip off the 'ole block!", Skip rejoiced.

Terra cheered, "Yeah! Go, Yuya!"

At the same time Yoko thought to herself, 'You have been waiting for this chance, Yuya. Make the most of it.'

After summoning his ace monster, Yuya played a spell card. He then collected as many action cards as he could; and as soon as he was done, he then sent the spell to the graveyard to activate its effect, which dropped Battleguard King's ATK point from 3000 to 0. Yuya was about to attack when The Sledgehammer got his hands on an action card, so instead of losing all his Life Points he ended up having 2750 left. He then played a trap card which brought up his monster's ATK from 0 to 2000. After ending his turn Yuya's spell wore off bringing Battleguard King's ATK from 2000 up to 5000.

Starting his second turn Sledgehammer drew and then had Battleguard King attack; destroying Yuya's Odd-Eyes and dropping his life points to 400. Also, due to the Sledgehammer's trap card's effect Odd-Eyes Dragon went back to Yuya's hand instead of the graveyard. He then activated a spell to bring his life points back up to 4000. After that, he placed one card faced down and ended his turn.

After hearing all the insulting things The Sledgehammer said to him, Yuya began to doubt himself but then he then started to remember what his dad told him. Just then something miraculous happened.

"It's time to swing into action!", he declared as he started his next turn. As he drew a card from his deck his pendulum began to glow, along with Terra's. Yuya then looked down to see three of the cards in his hands began to change. He then used Stargazer and Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale; allowing him to summon to two new monsters as well as a now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

* * *

_L.I.D. Monitor Room…_

After the sudden play made by Yuya, an unusual summoning signal was detected. "Analysis, quick!", shouted the man that was in charge.

Once they did as they were told a woman spoke, "I have the results, sir. If this is correct, then someone is using Pendulum energy."

"Pendulum energy?", the older man questioned.

* * *

_Back at the duel…_

After witnessing what just happened The Sledgehammer was not at all happy. However, it still being the Yuya's turn he used one of the monsters' special abilities to lower Battleguard King's ATK points to 1100, and then had the second monster do the something again lowering the ATK points from 1100 to 500. He then had his dragon get ready to attack. In reaction, The Sledgehammer played a spell card to return Odd-Eyes to the boy's hand and deal damage. However, thanks to Timegazer's Pendulum ability it was as if it wasn't even played. The 'hammer then tried to use an action card; but Yuya played Stargazer's own ability to stop him from using it. Yuya then had Odd-Eyes attack his opponent's monster only for Battleguard King to stay standing. So, he used Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's special ability to deal double the damage; wiping out all The Sledgehammer's life points.

Seeing that Yuya had won the duel everyone had a look of shock on their faces.

"Oh, yeah! Yuya made look easy! You showed them how it's done!", Skip cried out. Just as he said that both Sakaki twins looked around as if they had just come out of a trance.

"Huh, what's going on? Hey, what happened to The Sledgehammer?", Yuya asked.

"You defeated him!", he turned to see his mom along with the others. "Your dad would be so proud. Good job, Yuya." Each of them congratulated him, even Terra once she realized what had happened. The crowd soon cheered for him as well. The Sledgehammer on the other hand not so much.

"No one walks over The Sledgehammer and gets away with it!", he growled. And immediately after he said that Nico Smiley ran right over him to get to Yuya. He too congratulated him before asking about the new summoning method he used during the duel.

"Huh? New summoning what?", Yuya asked.

* * *

_L.I.D…_

Declan Akaba walked into his office with one of his employees close behind. "I have good news, sir. We have been able to identify the kid. His name is Yuya Sakaki. 14 years old. He seems to be like your typical, run of the mill middle school student," the man in shades said. He then showed Declan Yuya's win-lose score calling it "nothing special".

"His record is 50-50 at best. Where does he train?", Declan asked.

The man answered, "All of his training has been through one institution. The You Show Duel School."

Declan replied, "I have heard that name before. Yusho Sakaki; that was his school."

"Exactly. And this hotshot is Sakaki's son," the man added.

"Yusho Sakaki disappeared three years ago, and now one of his children is suddenly using a new summoning method?", Declan inquired.

"Sir, there's something else I think you should know," the employee said, "it seems that we have pinpointed not only one but two sources of Pendulum energy. The other came from Terra Sakaki, Yusho's daughter."

"So, both of his children? There's more to this then meets the eye," the President of LEO Corp. said. "Prepare a background report on those kids. Leave nothing out. Anything that might be related to Pendulum Summoning, no matter how insignificant, should be reported to me immediately. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make."

The man replied, "Yes, sir." As soon as he left Declan went to his computer and pressed a hidden button to contact the intended person.

Once the call got through a disoriented voice spoke, **"What is it?"**

"Do you have anything new to report?", Declan asked.

**"As a matter of fact," **said the mystery person said.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

People were lining up to sign up with You Show Duel School; so many wanted to join that the line even stretched to outside. And inside both Zuzu and Terra were handing out applications and answering questions when their friends Ally, and Fredrick came in. "What's up, guys?", Ally asked.

"Oh, hi, Ally," Zuzu welcomed.

"Hey there, Fredrick," Terra greeted.

Zuzu asked, "Did you guys come to help us?"

Fredrick then explained how Principal Boyle asked for volunteers and ended up "volunteering" them since they were the only ones in their class. Ally then asked where the principal was. "The new ARC system just arrived. It is supposed to be the latest model and he wanted to personally unpack. I think he wants to adopt it into the family," Zuzu said.

"Ok, not to be rude, but that's weird even for your dad," Terra told her. Zuzu agreed with her friend. The two younger kids then went on about how Yuya saved the school and how amazing the way he Pendulum Summoned was.

"You teach the students here how to Pendulum Summon, right?", a boy asked.

Zuzu answered, "Of course, it's part of the curriculum, that is if you get enrolled." The kids then stared to pile on top of each other with Zuzu asking for one at a time. "Great, I'm supposed to be a part of today's demo duel, but at this rate I'll never be ready," she said.

"I know what you mean; the principal is having me work the equipment for the duel," Terra replied.

"Gong has part of the problem solved, girls. Gong doesn't want you two to worry so Gong will take over for Zuzu in the duel and Terra can still work the new ARC system," Gong smiled.

Fredrick replied, "Oh, no, you won't."

"Zuzu is one of the best duelists here, so she should be the one to duel," Ally told Gong.

Fredrick then asked, "Who does he even think he is, he does not even go to this school." The two of them pushed Gong out telling him that he was bad for business.

"We've got you guys covered; you better get ready for the duel," Ally told them.

"I owe you guys. Good luck with the duel, Zuzu," Terra said as she ran out of the room.

The pink-haired duelist replied. "Thanks, guys." She was about to leave herself when she noticed someone familiar, it was the boy from Yuya's match with The Sledgehammer. "Hey, you want to enroll?", she asked. The boy smiled at that.

* * *

_Duel Arena…_

Skip Boyle was going on about what they teach at the school and Yusho Sakaki; however, the audience didn't seem to be the least bit interested. Their attention was diverted when Yuya welcomed them to the "Yuya Specular". When Zuzu pointed out that she was taking part in the duel as well the crowd just told her to go away. Hearing this she claimed that if they wanted to treat her as a villain, then that is what she'll be. She then tried to smack talk with Yuya; but when he made the mistake of calling her The Sledgehammer's sidekick that's when sparks really began to fly.

"Man, he really needs to learn to trash talk," Terra said.

"Hurry, Terra, fire up the ARC system so they can start dueling," Ally told her.

Terra laughed, "Okay, okay."

"Better you taking orders from a half-pint then Gong," he grunted for he was in the room with them.

"Yeah, sure," she said sarcastically as she pushed a button to start up the field spell Plain Plain.

Zuzu and Yuya activated their duel disks as they chanted the oath before saying, "LETS'S DUEL!"

Yuya went ahead and took the first turn by summoning Performapal Hip Hippo ATK:800. Now taking her turn Zuzu drew a card from her deck and then summoned Aria the Meloudias Diva ATK:1600. She then had Aria attack Yuya only for him to play an action card to save his monster and life points. However, since the attack failed Zuzu was able to use her monster's special ability to knock Yuya's life points to 3200 as he landed on his butt.

Zuzu then told him to get up because the kids were there to watch him Pendulum Summon. After saying that the they all cheered for him to do just that; and he was more then willing to give them what they wanted. Starting up his second turn he drew. Unfortunately, he didn't remember how he first did it; but, with the help what Gong had told him he decided to wing it. He used his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Timegazer Magician to set to the Pendulum Scale. However, an ERROR message appeared on his duel disk as he tried to Pendulum Summon and nothing happened.

Yuya couldn't figure out what he did wrong. He then remembered when he was able to do it during his duel with The Sledgehammer. So, he concluded that it would only work if he was in a jam. And with that crazy thought in his head he ended his turn and told his friend to throw everything she had at him.

Zuzu was confused at first but otherwise complied. With it now her turn she drew a card and then summed a second monster, Sonata the Meloudias Diva ATK:1200. She then tribute the two to bring out Mozarta the Meloudias Maestra ATK:2600. Using Mozarta's special ability Zuzu brought back Aria the Meloudias Diva ATK:1600; and then had her attack Yuya destroying Hip Hippo and dropped his life points from 3200 to 2400. Once again, the crowd cheered on for Yuya to Pendulum Summon as Zuzu had Mozarta attack the Sakaki boy. As the attack was coming Yuya tried once more to Pendulum Summon for an ERROR to appear on his duel disk instead and nothing happened again as he was struck down knocking out the rest of his life points declaring Zuzu as the winner.

Everyone who saw this looked on with a look of shock on their faces. "I don't believe it," Terra said.

"Yuya lost?", Fredrick questioned.

"Uh-huh," was all Gong could say.

"I wonder what went wrong," Ally though out loud.

Back in the arena Zuzu went to confront Yuya about goofing around but he defended himself saying that he wasn't. When it came time for them to answer any questions the audience might have; one of them asked what Yuya meant by Pendulum cards. So, to show what he meant he showed them one of his cards. Since you can't Pendulum Summon unless you have one of those cards the kids accused him of being a cheater and just left the building; Zuzu's dad tried to stop them but ended up being ran over instead.

In his disappoint him Yuya pulled his goggles over his eyes and started to walk away. Zuzu and Terra tried to stop him but to no avail. But a voice saying that Yuya wasn't a cheater caused him to turn around to see the boy from earlier at the other end of the hallway. The boy went on to encourage him to tell the others that Pendulum Summoning was real. And after convincing Yuya to keep on dueling it was revealed that the boy's name was Tate and that he would be enrolling into You Show, which certainly made Skip happy.

After their little happy moment Zuzu handed Yuya his deck. He stared at it before saying, "I promise that I'm going to master Pendulum Summoning, you guys. Hey, Terra, Zuzu, Gong, let's duel!" All four of them then ran down the hall laughing.

* * *

_Sakaki House…_

It was night time and the family had just finished dinner. As Yoko was washing the dishes Yuya was finishing up homework while Terra was going over the cards in her deck. "Sorry that you lost the duel today," Terra said.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," he told his sister.

Trying to be optimistic Terra relied, "Hey, look on the bright side, at least we got one new student to join." As she said this, she picked up one of her cards only to be shocked at what she saw.

Yuya laughed, "Yeah, you can say that again," only to stop when he heard his sister's voice.

"Uh, Yuya, can come over here, please," she asked nervously.

He asked as he came over, "What's up?"

"It's my Ruby-Eyes Manticore, it somehow changed into," she started.

"A Pendulum card," he finished.

"What do you think it means?", she asked her twin.

He replied, "I have no idea."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

A boy was shooting darts at a target as he was speaking to someone over the phone. "You want me to take all of his Pendulum cards, is that right?", he asked.

The man on the other end answered, **"Yes, that is correct. The way you do it is your decision, just leave my name out of it. The moment you have acquired the cards we will exchange them for the rare ones that you requested."**

"You got yourself a deal," the boy said he throws another dart at a picture of Yuya.


End file.
